runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Arethied
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan talk:Knights of Guthix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 01:12, 1 August 2009 Yo Ya i did that. Anyways check out the new site, there is a link on Kaiser Blade wiki page. 03:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The Triumvirate. Arethied... Arethied... a shame. You should not take it as a bad thing, being under the Triumvirate is not a bad thing is it? Also, Sjblade told Ehtya something about uniting under the triumvirate about a week ago. Is there something wrong with uniting for a good cause? Do a bit more research on the Triumvirate before you decide if we are good or bad. EE, thats a good clan, lead by someone wise, They allied under the Triumvirate. Celthes, Also a decent clan, manages things well, as well they allied under the Triumvirate. Kaiser Blade, Also a good clan, I believe the Triumvirate could use them, as they the Triumvirate, Dont you? Feel free to read the Constitution or any other information on the Triumvirate, and please decide id the Triumvirate is not based on the right ideas. -ゼロウ Aretheid! Because of you and merdu our clan are on the verge of war with you! im trying to calm them down but they wont listen, now look what you've done! you cocky arse, i also red the forums and it looks like g force aint happy with yer, you better be prepare for what may come and you and your friends are the cause of it!--The Elder phew Glad we got this sorted out----The Elder 12:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC)The Elder Arethied, look what you got me into. I hope KaiserBlade fails and you rot. ThomasAllen Who the.. Hell are you? -Arethied/QpsIsFaiL Farcrusader Hes Farcrusader--The Elder 17:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) OK... I accept your apology. You possibly did not understand a small, harmless joke I was making. All this really didn't mean to happen. It was just a misuderstanding between you and I. So yeah, let's start fresh again. Kakayaa 21:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Your clan So you have decided to follow the elders footsteps. Arethied, let me persuade you otherwise, what is it you wish for me to do? Currently we must gain as much support as we can, I cannot act and fulfill what you want to accomplish without you telling me what it is you wish to accomplish. If you would inform me of these things I will be of a larger help. Kaiser Blade is an important clan to us (as are many others) and I will do what I can to urge you not to do this. Give me a goal you wish to accomplish for your clan so that I may help. Then things will be better right? ゼロウ 00:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Wars and events? suggest what the Triumvirate as a whole to could do to provide your clan these things? ゼロウ 01:15, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *If we were threatened, we would fight back. We cannot challenge someone innocent though. Look for potential other clans we could convince to join the Triumvirate, if they turn against us then we will attack due to circumstances. ゼロウ 01:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Arethied, you never did like me did you? Kaiser Blade is one of the original clans, you have power as a military leader, I don't know what the issue is, You aren't required to do anything but you wont remain in the Triumvirate when I will only help you. ゼロウ 23:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Well Arethied, you are right, I am going to change runescape for the better. I simply can't do that until the Triumvirate grows even larger. Patience is important in these situations, Ive planned everything out carefully. By beginning to establish a rebelion to change runescape for our advantage, it must start out small. Then it grows, No large movements can be made until we are all prepared, which isn't the case while we have so many people joining (and a few leaving) every week. If you truly wish to separate from the Triumvirate know this- I will always come to your aid if need be, I hope I will be accepted as help when I do so arrive. Kaiser Blade is a great clan, one I am sad to lose if it really is going to happen. ゼロウ 00:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Behalf of The Elders We have lost alot of members recently half of our members seem never to be on, but yesterday someone named "Holy Groddil" came to us saying he was Moohab3 but his account was hacked i have a feeling alot of people have been.... So we now have corruption on our hands we should have never joined The Truivimate because i has lead to this....I will be doing constant checks on sercurity but for now we only have 15 members (all who i Trust) and all 70+ we have altered our clan and only friends can join, but now most of us are worried that will happen to them so expect in-activeness from our clan...for now, Our once empire has been reduced and we are low on numbers but we will try to get through this nonsense that has over come us and hopefully will restore peace to the clan, this is he clan Generals speaking on behalf of the elders and we thought you needed to know this... Your Sincerely icethora and the rest of the generals (who are left)--The Elder Clan 18:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) oh and by the way * Zerouh Suck on this, you say the truivimvirate is powerful but we have only seen weak clans (excluding Kaiser Blade) wihou kaiser blade you are not as powerful as you think and if atacked you will lose, so be warned, you will eiher have to show kb some respect because they deserve and do some ruddy events otherwise you may find "your union" in a sticky situtaion--The Elder Clan 18:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *The Elder, you are one arrogant man. The Triumvirate is powerful, and continue to gains power! Many clans that are in the Triumvirate arent shown on the page and those who are KB isn't the only other powerful one. Power doesn't make anything. Kaiser Blade, EE, The Duprees, etc... those are strong clans (some more so than others and in different ways). I suggest we leave on friendly terms, instead of yourself criticizing myself and the many allied under the Triumvirate. ゼロウ 20:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) *Lol he's trying everything not to lose you XD--The Elder 08:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *aha! The Elder... Not quite. It is against the Triumvirates constitution for me to prevent him from leaving, I am just wondering why he might leave. And in so perhaps he will reconsider. ゼロウ 16:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sergeant hey its I R4 and i got an account and i would like to put in a request for sergeant rank and maybe Leutenant later on for i am a commanding type as i was a general in a few clans...yeh get back to me on it--I Ranger I 20:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Advisor Hey maybe i should become your personal advisor because i would like some sort of role in this clan and i was an advisor in my previous clan so its not new to me....get back to me on it--I Ranger I 19:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Your Forums Read my latest post--The Elder 18:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Knights of Guthix Alliance Hey, Thanks for getting in contact, good to know we still have some friends in the clan community. A few of our members are inactive recently, but if you want to arrange anything just let me know. 1800 si uy b 10:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Arethied I believe yo are wrong. Many things are occurring against and for justice. What the Elders are doing is unjust and cannot be allowed. I am giving sanctuary to those who are threatened by them. You of all people should realize the whole situation and decide who is correct. ゼロウ 16:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Hahaha you idiot, you actully think its us, have you seen what he's writing about me!? There is many reasons why i want to destroy him, dont hold us off because he deserves it! I will destroy him.....--CIS Dictator Silvabane 17:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *I am reviewing all options for the Triumvirate. Decisions will be made soon. ゼロウ 04:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Kaiser Blade Must Die! It stands for oppression and injustice! Zerouh, i'll see if i can get other clans to join our cause. :) And you are..? --Arethied/SeriuS RaiN Who do you think i am? A 90+ clan already allied with the Triumvirate against Kaiser Blade, you would be wise to surrender and disband. ~Farcrusader Clearing the air,,, -Zerouh, you keep talking about "changing RuneScape" and I was wondering... How the bloody fucking hell do you plan to do that??? Players can't change the game. -Farcrusader, We know your clan is empty, and you're scared to war us. Please just admit this so we can ignore you in peace! -Arethied, I got ancients, umad? -Silvabane, Thanks you having our back. =D ~The Almighty, Jesus F1re I'm not leading it... The 90+ clan is just our ally. :) Hahahahahahaha, that's only our public memberlist you idiot! I still have operatives deep behind your lines, they're on your forums. Telling me everything i need to know. You do not know how many moles you have Arethied. ~Farcrusader Meh, Who's bothered.. Alright alright stop going on about this Farcrusader, im not bothered at all..I have many allies (divine mafia, KB ,Dark Magic) who's leaders are my good friends and they will help us in dark situations such as this, Do not worry Divine Mafia is one of the most popular clan's on the net and and i bet TF has fought them in the jagex cup they are also my best and most trusted ally (with KB). They have over 70 members whom are all 100+ and we do clan wars alot, so as i say again, im not worried, with KB having like 50+ members, Us having now (after recruitment) 30+ members, Dark Magic having 90+ members and Divine mafia having 70+ members....Do not try to oppose us crusader, because you will fall..--CIS Dictator Silvabane 09:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ............ Heh, we already fought your LITTLE army arethied, AND we lost. BUT do not dare put in your wiki page that we never fought you. You are a sad little man, because you do not want people to know that we fought honorably and lost. Farcrusader 01:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Farcrusader Hey, woah there Even though a war is going between your two clans, edits like this remain unacceptable. You are free to document a defeat over him, but flaming and insulting him is too far. Please remember RS:UTP in future situations. Thanks, 08:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I see you fixed a bit it up, but having things like "Farcrusader was being a scared baby", "Farcrusader finally had the balls to go to war" and "Farcrusader, who's probably too scared to risk bronze" still breaks RS:UTP, and I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to. I'm just enforcing policy; it was Farcrusader you insulted. 21:22, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol Ok, i fixed it. It no longer says you were angry about losing 200k. :) Screenie Well sorry, i don't know how to take a screenshot. Besides, i would've left anyway because of that jerk ccleanerfan. ? If i don't know how to take a screenshot, i don't know what other piece of evidence can convince you. Farcrusader 03:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Amanecer You know I wont mind if you edit the Amanecer Wiki page. It seems like ever since Kaiser Blade was disbanded your activity dropped off here. Why not have a reason to get active again? We still do need to add a part to our page about you joining Amanecer, as well as information about what we're currently up to. Darke Physik 02:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) KB Why are you resurrecting KB without my permission. Remember I ended the clan therefore there should be no reason that you can start it again. Please stop and do not try to do it again. 02:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *Actually there is no reason he can't resurrect KB. He's not actually starting the clan again as it will have different members, if you look at it the way I do, he's starting a clan with the same name.. 07:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually Alex quit so therefore it became my clan again. You said you left and wouldn't come back. Don't give me what you think you know. Make something original. Don't use what I created because sooner or later, old Kaiser Blade haters will catch up to you. 20:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I did protect it. So you quit Amanecer? 21:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah I'll still delete it since it doesn't have a Clan: namespace. How about Clan:Kaiser Blade (Arethied) or Clan:Kaiser Blade 2? 22:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Create the article I suppose. 22:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey =P Hai great to see you again too. I've been in-active for quite a few months =P Anyways good to see you might be re-starting KB again =D 18:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) *In my absence ive been on MW2 lol and many other ps3 games aswell as playing out with mates =P 09:04, March 20, 2010 (UTC) KB Resurrection? I thought you told me that you didn't want to resurrect KB?Red Dog31 21:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. You just didn't want me to be a part of it. Don't worry it's cool. After all, we were at a time of conflict back then. Anyway, could I help in creating it?Red Dog31 00:17, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you Arethied my friend, I have been decent in these last weeks. It is good to see you and I hope you have been well. The Triumvirate is in the process of dealing with many things currently which include the Triumvirate World, Aeraes' threats, production, and media coverage. We are collecting members at a steady rate, though it has slowed recently due to "spring break". On a secondary note. The Triumvirate Executive Branch (please refer to the Constitution for a description of the government and system) may be of interest to you and I am curious if you are considering or would be open to considering a seat within the Executive Branch? My obliges, ゼロウ 01:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *I said nothing on your clan joining the Triumvirate. I was merely questioning if you were considering joining the Executive Branch. You also told me earlier that you were against what Aeraes was doing, has your mind been changed? I do not wish to alter your opinion of him in any way, I am simply curious. ゼロウ 01:19, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Joining All right cool, I'll be sure to check it. BTW, would your clan be interested in being part of Zerouh's Triumvirate? I kinda work there now so this is what I'm obliged to say, but I do wish that you're clan would join.Red Dog31 03:09, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Joining KB again Would i be able to join Kaiser Blade? Seeing as though I was its original 1st member it would be cool to join again :) 20:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Lol quick reply =P How many people are in KB atm anyway? 20:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Soooooo, what rank would I be on atm, i'm watching friday the 13th lol 20:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Left out Hey man, don't want to sound like a whiny baby, but I kinda feel left out and sad that you started this clan again when you personally told me that you didn't want to. I want to join this clan, but I want a high position on this clan as well.Red Dog31 00:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) What rank would I be given?Red Dog31 01:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC) All right then, I'll accept it. But I guess once a KB member, always a KB member.Red Dog31 20:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a... coincidence maybe? Well, Arethied, i was just reading through the KB 2 wiki page, when i found something VERY interesting..... you named one of your ranks "footsoldier". Something that i had done for the blood legion months ago. Are we looking at.... a copycat? :P Farcrusader